Flames of Passion
by MediaMaster 263
Summary: An alternate version of the scene from Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Arc episode 7 where Shiemi cheers up Rin. What if there was more than just a rekindle of friendship? What if this interaction sparked something more? WARNING: This contains RinxShiemi romance and fluff. Don't read if you ship RinxBon, YukioxShiemi, or RinxYukio (you know who you are)


All his life, Rin Okumura was a screw up, always getting into trouble no matter what. However, things turned for the worst when his demonic powers were revealed. Not only had he lost control of his flames during the camping trip, but lost the trust of his fellow classmates. Now, after losing his temper again, Rin finds himself in a prison where he awaits to be executed. Giving up all hope, he accepted his fate as the son of Satan.

"Rin!" screamed a voice from afar. Rin turned around and realised it was his friend/crush, Shiemi Moriyama. He was surprised to see her in his cell, but before he could utter another word, Shiemi spoke.

"Rin! I came to get you. We talked to Miss Kirigakure. She told us what you said. Everyone's waiting out there. And we all want to help you. So come on, let's get out of here!" Little did she know, Rin had already given up.

He turned away from her and uttered, "Stay away from me."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Simple. I can't control my flames without confidence. I thought if I just stuck with it, I'd get the hang of it at some point, but now I know that's never gonna happen. It's just the way it is. Maybe I'd be better off if I died."

At those words, Shiemi felt like her heart just stopped. Never before had she seen him like this. Her best friend (or at least she thinks so) has given up hope on anything. She knew she just couldn't let someone this important to her let go of his own life so easily.

"What are you saying? Are you crazy?! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Rin simply sighed, "Trust me, you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't need to anyway."

"STOP IT! DON"T SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST LAUGH AND PUSH ME AWAY! I'M ON YOUR SIDE! I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP YOU!

With this, Rin felt all the heaviness of the situation and yelled at her with his own set of tears, "DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M A MONSTER! GO HOME!" He burst into flames and Shiemi got caugh in the crossfire. But the flames didn't burn her. In fact, she thought his flames were warm. But she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was how the boy who she likes is having an episode with no one to help him with his issues.

Like, no. Inside, she might think its love. She knew she was to young for something like that, but right now, she didn't care. She needed to be with her love and tell him her true feelings.

'I'm such an idiot. I was so focused on my own problems, I never thought of what he's going through. Even if I don't deserve him, I have to let him know.' She rushed through the flames and hugged him. "Rin, I'm sorry."

Rin sat there confused as to why Shiemi is doing this. On the inside, he's happy for their closeness. However, he isn't sure as to why she's doing this. Then, he realized something. "Hold it. You're gonna get burned. It's not safe."

Shiemi merely smiled and said, "I couldn't be safer. Look, there is not a single burn on me. You made sure of that. Don't you see? You did it!"

Totally freaked out by this, Rin backed up. "But I'm still a monster! You should be scared!"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You sure?"

"Mhm." With this she moved closer.

"Uh, Shiemi?"

"Rin, I...I...I have feelings for you." Silence. Rin sat there awestrucked as Shiemi continued. "I know I'm a weak person and you should deserve better. But, I can't help but feel this way. You're the reason why I can even stand on my own two feet. If it weren't for you, I-" She hadn't finished the thought as Rin leaned in and kissed her. Shocked at first, Shiemi closed her eyes and kissed back. It was only lip on lip, but it was filled with all the passion and love for each other. Realizing what he's doing, Rin stopped the kiss.

"Shiemi, I have feelings for you too. I guess I just didn't say anything since I thought you liked Yukio."

"I do, but when I think of you, I feel this thumping in my chest that I haven't had with Yuki lately. Maybe I might've had a crush on your brother, but I know now it is you I love."

"Love?" Rin blushed at this. Shiemi merely smiled and kissed him again, with him kissing back.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Rin?" asked Shiemi.

"How about when this is all over and we have some time off our hands, we go on a date to Mepphy Land, like we said we would." replied Rin. Shiemi nodded with a look of happiness and tears of joy. They decided it was time to join the others and battle the Impure King, knowing that no matter what they do, they'll do it together.


End file.
